24fandomcom-20200223-history
Performers with multiple roles
This is a list of performers who appeared in multiple roles on 24. Performers Omid Abtahi: # Safa (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) # Jibraan Al-Zarian (Day 7: 3am-4am, 4am-5am) Sam Ayers: # Jeff Breeher (Day 1: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # NYPD officer (Day 8: 4pm-5pm) Anthony Azizi: # Mamud Rasheed Faheen (Day 2: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # Rafique (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm) Erik Betts: # Unnamed EMT (Day 7: 2am-3am) # Mullins (Day 8: 11am-12pm) Jeff Brockton: # Cobb (Day 5: scene deleted) # Graem's cabal member (Day 5: 1am-2am, 3am-4am) # CTU Bravo sniper (Day 6: see article for appearances) # Slain Secret Service sentry (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Security contractor (Day 8: see article for appearances) Dana Bunch: # Unnamed CTU staffer (Day 1: 1pm-2pm; Day 2: 5am-6am; Day 3: 12am-1am, 3am-4am, 8am-9am; Day 4: 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 6pm-7pm; Day 5: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm) # Teller (Day 7: see article for appearances) Kevin Chapman: # Coast Guard officer (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Warden Mitchell (Day 3: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm) Kenneth Choi: # Cheng's Operative 1 (Day 6: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # Cheng's Operative 2 (Day 6: 5am-6am) Assaf Cohen: # Yassir (Day 4: 3am-4am) # Navid (Day 8: 7am-8am) Addie Daddio: # OC phone operator (Day 2: 10am-11am) # Rose Mossman (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Brett DeLuca: # Secret Service agent (24: Redemption, Day 7: see article for appearances) # FBI agent (Day 7: see article for appearances) Beau Dremann: # Marx (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Security guard (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) Doc Duhame: # Wallace's accomplice (Day 2: 12am-1am) # Ari (Day 7: 8am-9am) # Logan's escort agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) David Fabrizio: # Strike team member (Day 3: 10am-11am) # D. Davis (Day 5: 6am-7am) Michael Bryan French: # Frank Simes (Day 1: 8am-9am) # Ted Hovis (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) Kevin Fry-Bowers: # Kevin (Day 3: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am) # Cooper (Day 7: 10pm-11pm) Rey Gallegos: # Devlin (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Mizelli (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am) Chris Gann: # National Guard sentry (Day 6: 11am-12pm) # Gredenko's man on plane wing (Day 6: 4pm-5pm) # CTU sniper (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) # Phillip Bauer's henchman (Day 6: 4am-5am, 5am-6am) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Mathis (Day 8: 5am-6am) John Griffin: # Agent Peter (Day 5: 8pm-9pm) # Starkwood tech (Day 7: 1am-2am) Nicholas Guilak: # Farhad Salim (Day 2: 12pm-1pm) # Yosik Khatami (Day 4: 6pm-7pm, 12am-1am) Endre Hules: # Serge (Day 1: 9pm-10pm, 11pm-12am) # Stovich (Day 6: 5pm-6pm) Jamison Jones: # Nirman (Day 2: 11pm-12am, 12am-1am) # Dan (Day 6: 10am-11am, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4pm-5pm) Reggie Jordan # Officer Lerma (Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am) # CTU doctor (Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am) Perry Kelly: # Unnamed CTU agent (Day 4: 6am-7am) # Unnamed flight passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) Henry M. Kingi, Jr.: # Unnamed gunman (Day 1: 6pm-7pm) # Pach or Young (Day 3: 5am-6am) # Rasheed (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Unnamed terrorist (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) # Unnamed secret service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Dolen (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 11pm-12am) # Secret Service bodyguard (Day 8: 5am-6am) Nina Landey: # Amanda (Day 1: 2pm-3pm) # Eve (Day 2: 6am-7am) Steve Lanza: # Jesse (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Danny (Day 4; Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Reed (Day 7: see article for appearances) # Lanza (Day 8: see article for appearances) Bill Leaman: # "Hero" passenger" (Day 5: 2am-3am) # Graem's henchman (Day 6: 11am-12pm, 12pm-1pm) # FBI SWAT (Day 7: 11pm-12am) David Robert Lewis # Nichols' henchman (Day 7: 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm) # Lynch (Day 8: 1am-2am, 2pm-3pm) Adoni Maropis: # Alam (Day 4: 7pm-8pm scenes deleted) # Abu Fayed (Day 6: see article for appearances) Rudolf Martin: # Martin Belkin (Day 1: 12am-1am) # Jonathan Matijevich (Day 1: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 6am-7am, 7am-8am) Kevin McCorkle: # LAPD officer (Day 3: 12pm-1pm) # Sullivan: (Day 7: 4am-5am) Christopher Michael: # Arnold (Day 5: 6pm-7pm scenes deleted) # FBI Policeman #1 (Day 7: 10am-11am) Marci Michelle: # Jackie (Day 4; Day 5: see article for appearances) # Marcy Reynolds (Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Marci Lamont (Day 7: see article for appearances) Tim Mikulecky: # Mark Wexler (Day 5: see article for appearances) # Airport cop (Day 7: 6am-7am) Carmen Mormino: # Businessman (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Randall Sikes (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) Navid Negahban: # Abdullah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) # Jamot (Day 8: 9pm-10pm) Joe Nieves: # Teenager (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Jim Koernig (Day 8: 5pm-6pm) Jorge Noa: # Horse trainer (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # EMS paramedic (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Wiley Pickett: # Simms (Day 1: 3am-4am) # Lennert (Day 7: 9am-10am) Laurence Todd Rosenthal: # Mishko Suba (Day 1: 3pm-4pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Hasim (Day 6: 6am-7am, 9pm-10pm) # Mehran's roof sentry (Day 8: 7am-8am) Heather Salmon: # Heather (Day 2: 6am-7am) # Deborah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 2am-3am) Sammy Sheik: # Masheer Abu-Marzuq (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Jamal bin Muhammed (The Rookie: Coffee Run) Faran Tahir: # Mosque greeter (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) # Tomas Sherek (Day 4: Prequel, 7am-8am) Mark Thompson: # CNB anchorman (Day 2: 3am-4am) # Debate moderator (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm) # FOX field reporter (Day 4: 8am-9am, 1pm-2pm) # KRLH news reporter (Day 5: 10am-11am, 12am-1am) Terrell Tilford: # Paul Wilson (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Reynolds (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) Hrach Titizian: # Zamil Kouri (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Nabeel (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) Tony Todd: # Michael Norris (Day 3: 3am-4am) # Benjamin Juma (Redemption; Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Angelo Vacco: # Airport young man (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Alex (Day 8) (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jeremy Ray Valdez: # Tim Rooney (Day 5: 5am-6am) # Jason Blaine (The Rookie) James C. Victor: # Danny (Day 5: 7am-8am scenes deleted) # Hal Turner (Day 6: 12pm-1pm, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4am-5am) Tony Wayne: # Robin Powers (see article for appearances) # CTU archives worker (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) Cliff Weissman: # Rescue worker (Day 2: 11am-12pm) # Horter (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) Thom Williams: # Kalil Hasan's thug (Day 4: 9am-10am) # Unnamed Dawn Brigade separatist (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) Background information and notes * Actors Joe Nieves and Sam Ayers are notable for having the largest numbers of episodes pass between their appearances: both men appeared in Season 1, and only later returned to the cast as different characters in Season 8. Joe Nieves has a total of 166 television episodes between his appearances, and Sam Ayers has a total of 152. Other actors who have relatively large numbers like this are Michael Bryan French, Rey Gallegos, Wiley Pickett, and Terrell Tilford, who all appeared in Season 1 and only later returned in Season 7. * Actors Assaf Cohen, Henry M. Kingi, Jr. and Thom Williams are notable because they each portrayed two different characters who were all killed by Jack Bauer. __FORCETOC__ * Category:Lists